<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【占黄】饲养日记 by elecon3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710134">【占黄】饲养日记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elecon3/pseuds/elecon3'>elecon3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>identifyV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elecon3/pseuds/elecon3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>假如克拉克捡到了小黄衣</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley &amp; Hastur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【占黄】饲养日记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*饲养幼神【不是】</p><p> </p><p>伊莱·克拉克不是第一次被那些幼小的、黏腻的触手唤醒了。<br/>饥饿的触肢们环绕上他的手臂，卷住他的手腕，几根肢体扶住身形，借它饲主自然蜷曲的手指扩张着触肢深处的交媾处。他颤了颤手指，食指抬起，用指腹触摸挤压着它的温凉而又肉感的内壁。中指蹭着食指的指背在黏液的润滑下缓缓挤入巢穴，连带着把它几乎没有重量的身体撑开顶起。<br/>它很少这样没有礼貌的直接向他索取精液充当必要的食物。这位幼弱的神灵并不能适应这里的环境，脱离了宇宙里那些唾手可得的能量的供养后，被迫身体不断萎缩至婴孩的状态，依靠索取些他的精液来维生。他和它无法正常交流，尽管最基础的信息交换尚且能通过脑内的连接来传达，但它无法发出人类能接收到的声波，克拉克也无法用那些过于恐怖过于接近真理的知识和语言精准表达自己的意思。<br/>他呼出一口带着倦意的长气，稍稍侧身，另外一只手顺势抚摸上类似布匹触感的它的上半身，拇指指节摩挲着它兜帽下浮动的眼球。他能感受到它正因手指的忽然加入而正微小的战栗着，虚卷着手腕的触肢也绞得紧了几分。<br/>左手手心安抚着它那蜷缩的弱幼躯体，温驯的幼神缓缓伸出触须卷住他以回应。<br/>然后是不由分说的第三根。<br/>无名指的加入过程并不顺利也并不温和，急躁的插入戳着它本就脆弱的交合处，它的身体几乎被手指狠狠顶离，致使之前努力吞咽下的手指随着这次的侵略而几乎全部吐出，翕动的交媾处只能堪堪包裹住三指的指尖。<br/>它只是用一根触肢卷紧了手臂，拉动瘫软的身体下沉，交媾地那些类似皮膜裙带的物质伴随着拉扯而张开。他感觉到指缝间正流淌着它分泌的爱液——它读取了并模仿了他最喜欢的那种古龙水的类似橘子的清香——那些胶状粘稠的液体暴露在空气中，慢慢在掌心落成了一小块如石墨的软质固体。<br/>伊莱睁开了右眼。他看见它不可名状的身体里正流动着奔放的绚烂的色彩，它蕴含的几乎有重量的知识在蠕动中与空气碰撞着燃烧着，最后在人眼看来呈现着星云般神圣难以亵渎的陌生色彩。而他的手指在那些通透的色彩里显得丑陋而不协调，在最初，他甚至会因为这种极大的视觉冲击而自行惭愧，但他现在却浅尝到了背叛神灵的快乐。<br/>他调整自己的躺姿，将中指和无名指退出湿漉漉的穴口，以食指和拇指撑着交媾处以防其自然萎缩隐藏。他将挂于手臂上的它悬于自己性器的上方，另手把玩着褴褛兜帽下转动的眼球以作鼓励。<br/>幼神舒展着它的触肢依赖上半硬的性器，拖拽着他撑开自身的手接近它今天的早餐。它努力的用触肢细小的尖端碰着抚着饲主，这些动作通过神经传至大脑时竟让他有种被无数柔软的亲昵的嘴亲吻舔舐的错觉。<br/>它落到了性器上，张开交媾处的类皮膜的构造，努力着吞下了顶端。它用身体内部不成形状的色彩裹着铃口，自那些奔放的色彩中延伸出无数可见不可见的神经叉般的纹路连接着性器本就敏感的皮肤。它向神经末梢源源不断的送着虚假的信息欺骗他快些射精——那些真实幻觉正告诉克拉克他正在被温热的肉壁侍弄，正在沐浴于黏腻的爱里。<br/>伊莱恍惚了一阵才自幻觉中脱身而出，左手压住一只眼球从它身体中拽出，舌面抵着这颗比正常眼球小两号的复制品，双唇轻压着它困住其行动，并籍由此向着幼神发出威胁。他现在已经对那些光怪陆离的幻觉产生了些抗性了，也许下次他依旧会沉沦于更强烈的感官幻觉而满足它的食欲，但现在他掌握了些主动权了。<br/>小小的身体泄气般瘪了一些，才开始展开触须露出吸盘抓住他的身体，乖巧的收起那些把戏重新用自己的躯体取悦饲主。它敞开自己，模仿人类身体构造而生长出的两条手臂紧紧抱着他的食指，兜帽下托起眼球的轻柔物质吮吸着沾满自身信息的黏液残余。<br/>它过于接近液体的身躯并不能做到像人类做爱那样吞吐性器，在无法欺骗的情况下只能绞紧内部，在它拉拽着自己不断吞下阳具的过程中用温良而不断蠕动着的内层结构去刺激和诱导射精。早已习惯了通过简单欺骗得到食物的幼神并不能很好的适应这种过于原始的讨好饲主的方式，只得颤着眼球分泌更多的黏液一边能更顺利的吞没更多。<br/>幼神的身体几乎被肉刃顶长，它本身接近圆球的身躯被戳得变了形状，兜帽下流动的漂亮的星空的色彩里隐约能看见性器的顶端突兀的立着。他好奇般的将手指深入兜帽中，却在搅动中触碰不到实体。兜帽下依旧是他无法理解的深渊，甚至触摸不到他作为外在保护层的一层类尼龙布料的韧皮。<br/>他感觉小腹的燥热在它费力的稚拙的讨好中逐渐燃烧着他的理智和清醒，被过去强烈的感官刺激宠坏的大脑并不能在全靠它身体蠕动的情况下发出射精的指令——他任由触须滚入自己口腔里带走那颗作为人质的可怜眼球，闭上眼重新陷入那些由它构好的性的幻觉里。<br/>那小小的威胁本来就没有什么意义，他想，自己的确是最恶劣的人渣，妄想用自己的方式占有幼小的神，并孜孜不倦的通过欺负羸弱的神来获得卑鄙的快乐。<br/>人类的本质就是卑鄙。<br/>……<br/>等他从幻觉的泥沼中缓缓挣脱出来时，发泄完性欲的身体陷入一种绵绵的舒服里，饱餐过的幼神已经将自身蜷缩成一个圆球状亲昵的贴在胸膛上，带着令鼻腔舒适的古龙水味的软质的黏液凝固体被整齐的堆在床头柜上，在黑暗中散发着星辰那淡而璀璨的色彩。<br/>它卷起的触肢动了动，借助自身特殊物质和空气的碰撞燃烧中发出了一个模糊的音节。<br/>“爱。”<br/>它如此表达道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>